


Foundation Day

by piggyride



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, photo booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggyride/pseuds/piggyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Troy Academy's foundation day and Achilles was assigned to stay at the photo booths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it just came out of my mind, hope u all like it :D

Today was Troy Academy's foundation day, and Achilles was assigned (forcefully) to stay at the photo booths. His classmates were busily managing the photo-obsessed students and visitors milling around, and some of them were the ones who took the photos and doing the printing process. While he, thankfully, was just cutting colored papers into the shape of cute eye-glasses and sticking them to sticks for they were going to use them as props on one of their booths.

He was concentrating on his work when he suddenly heard a small but high-pitched voice calling him, "Hey, Achilles!"

He didn't need to look up to see who it was, "What do you want, Briseis?" he said boringly as he continued to cut the papers.

Briseis approached him and leaned down so they were now face to face, "Can you please help me to get some stuff from the other booth?" she asked him sweetly and flashed a smile.

But Achilles just ignored her, "Too busy. Ask someone else."

"Ooh, that's fine with me, really."

Briseis didn't took away her smile and just stared at Achilles. She may looked harmless but her chestnut brown eyes were indicating something like:  _I'm going to post your childhood photos at the social media,_  or  _I'll show your nude photos in class,_ or much worse like,  _I'm going to call Deidamia to rape you here instead. So you better help me if you don't want those things to happen._

Achilles suddenly felt goosebumps and he nervously gulped, "'Kay, I changed my mind. Now, where the hell is it?"

Briseis just smiled brighter at him,  _Good_. "Just go to the first booth and I'll be there in a few minutes." and then she left.

Achilles couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow as he left also.

***

"Now, where the hell is she?"

Achilles just paced around the booth that was dark and somewhat creepy. There was nothing inside it, except for a curtain hanging from the ceiling, a small box at the corner, and an old wooden chair where he sat as he waited for Briseis.

He suddenly remembered the time when he was only a freshman, and the first time he experienced the foundation day together with his best friend and supposed-to-be big brother figure, Patroclus.

He remembered how he tried to stop himself from dragging Patroclus to the wedding booth and confessed his feelings for him there.

"Oh, hey there," Achilles looked up and he saw Briseis standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She looked around the place as if she was checking if there was someone watching them. Her long auburn locks whipped wildly as she turned her head from side to side, "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Nah, you don't need to," and he snorted, "Now, where the hell am I going to---" he stopped as he saw the weird look on Briseis' face and he noticed that her hands are twitching, "Is there something wrong?"

Briseis just smiled at him and she approached him slowly, "You don't have to worry, Achilles. Everything is going to be alright."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Briseis just continued to move closer, while he nervously moved backwards.

Achilles  _knew_ Briseis, and he knew everything about her  _evil_ motives especially on the poor (and cute) little creatures just like  _him._

"This is going to be fun."


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles' unfateful encounter with Patroclus. Or should it be _blessed_?

"You're not going to regret this, my dear. I assure you."

Achilles shook his head as he continued to move backwards. Briseis had a horrible smile on her pretty face. She raised her twitching hands and clamped his shoulders. Oh crap, dead end!

"Please, stop, I'm too young experience this kind of _thing!_ I still had to achieve my dreams in life!" but he didn't said that, he only kept his mouth shut as he cried inwardly.

"Gotcha," Briseis laughed like a mad witch and shouted, "Helen, I need you here right now!"

 A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and soft blue eyes suddenly appeared behind her, "Yes ma'am?"

Briseis' smile grew large as she tried to stop Achilles from thrashing wildly, "This is the right time for our plan."

Helen stopped for a moment to think what Briseis just said to her until her eyes landed on the box at the corner, "Oh~ I got it!" and she flashed a smile just like Briseis.

Achilles couldn't help but to give them a disgusted look as they laughed like stupid fangirls, "Ahihihihi~"

"You crazy twerps," Achilles hissed with disgust as he tried to let go from Briseis' tight grip. His strength suddenly lost as he saw the expressions on the girls' faces: creepy, malicious and completely _wicked_.

Helen went to the box and opened it abruptly. She held out a white and lacy cloth that turned out to be a gown, and went to Achilles, "I'm sorry, Achilles," she said softly as she helped Briseis to strip his shirt from him, "But I know that you're going to thank us later."

Achilles wanted to scream for help but Briseis immediately put the gown over his head and forced him to wear it.

"Flowers."

Helen put her hands on her back and placed them again in front and there was a bouquet of flowers that seemed to appear magically in them. She gave it to Achilles and frowned, "It looks like we forgot something," she looked at the ceiling for a while and put a finger on her chin as she pouted, as if she was pondering on something very serious, "Oh!" she fumbled through the pockets of her checkered miniskirt and held out a white silk veil. She put it on Achilles and clasped her hands together as she hopped on her spot like a kangaroo, "Ohmigosh! He looked  _so_ amazing!"

Achilles only stood there helplessly as the two girls giggled with their eyes sparkling like diamonds, "What the hell have you done on me?"

Briseis and Helen suddenly grabbed his arms and dragged him outside, "Noooo---" they pushed him so hard that he fell face first on the ground. He moaned in pain and uttered a quiet obscenity as he got up. He suddenly heard wolf whistles and loud giggles.

He quickly turned to the direction where the noises came from and he only gaped on what he saw.

There were lots of people looking (or leering, rather) at him. And most of them had a camera in their hands.

_Oh great. Really great._

"I really hate my life."

A male student started to take pictures of him and blushed as he looked at the photos, "Hey Achilles, you looked incredibly amazing in wedding gown."

Achilles flushed in anger and wanted to whack this stupid guy's brains out. But he didn't moved on his spot. He only covered his bare shoulders with his hands.

He only stood there until he heard a familiar voice coming from his side, "Achilles?"

Achilles slowly turned to his side and he couldn't help but to gape again.

"Patroclus."

 

_Oh ground, please eat me alive right now._

 

Patroclus was there in front of him. He looked so handsome with his wild brown hair, and he was wearing a white tuxedo that seemed to enhance his beauty. His chocolate brown eyes stared at his emerald green ones.

"Hey there," Patroclus scratched the back of his neck as he walked toward Achilles, "Briseis is really a witch, isn't she?" he laughed awkwardly as he looked at Achilles up and down.

"Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~"

Achilles saw Briseis and Helen holding a mike and shouting loudly on it. He wanted to slap these girls' faces very hard.

"Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~ Awoo! Awoo!"

Achilles faced his back on the cheering crowd as he tried to hide his blush, he stared back to Patroclus and he suddenly felt pain inside his chest as he saw the brunet's blank face.

He immediately ran away from the photo booth, away from Briseis, away from Helen, away from the loud crowd.

And away from Patroclus.

***

Patroclus pursued Achilles after he strode away immediately. He stood at the front of the janitor's closet where he saw Achilles went to hide.

"Achilles," he called out but there was no answer, "It's me, Patroclus."

He heard a sniff inside, "I know."

"Can you please talk to me?"

No reply.

"Hey."

A sniff.

"Achilles, please."

"THERE'S NO FOREVER!"

Patroclus only heaved a sigh, Achilles really loves to insert segues.

"Achilles, I just want to talk to you, if that's fine with you."

The door suddenly opened and Patroclus was dragged inside.

"Oh," Achilles rubbed his tear-stained cheek as he pushed Patroclus to the floor, "What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"You're crying?" Achilles suddenly slammed Patroclus' head with a broom, "Fine, change question. Why did you run away earlier?"

"Well, it was because I'm wearing a gown in front of the entire school population, with cameras taking pictures of me and it was really embarrassing?"

 "No, there must be a better reason for that."

Achilles sighed and crouched next to Patroclus. He put away the veil that was covering his face earlier and he left the bouquet on the dark corner. He hugged his knees and sniffed, "Well?"

Patroclus slowly got up and put a hand on his arm, "You can say everything that you want to me. I'm here to listen 'kay?"

 Achilles just sighed again and played with the hem of the gown, "Um . . . you know," he started quietly, "It was really unfair that someone cannot reciprocate the feelings of the other person."

Patroclus only stared at him, "Why?"

"Because there are many reasons, like it isn't right, or it is illicit or something like that," Achilles hugged his knees tighter, "Well, there was a saying that if you don't want to get hurt at the end, just let go and move on. That's the same with, if you love someone, just let him free. But I think it would be very hard to be done."

"Have you eaten something spoiled at breakfast, huh?"

Achilles clenched his teeth and gave him a dark look. Patroclus immediately raised his hands in front of him as a sign of defeat, "Just joking."

They went silent for a while. And the atmosphere seemed to become worst than before.

Finally, Patroclus spoke, "You're wrong about that."

Achilles gave him a questioning gaze, "Huh?"

"The things that you said earlier, they were not the same."

"And how do you say so?"

Patroclus smiled at him, "First of all, if you don't want to get hurt at the end and you're just going to flee from it, then you are a coward."

Achilles raised an eyebrow and Patroclus continued.

"It means that you're not determined enough to fight for your love. And we all know that love is meant to hurt, so you have to endure the pain it will give to you."

"And second, if you love a person and you're going to set him free, then let him be. It doesn't mean that this person is going to leave you alone, it means that you're going to let him show and give his love to you freely."

Achilles snorted and mumbled, "Um . . . Okay?"

"I'm not good at this alright, but I hope you got the message."

"Fine. Whatever."

Achilles suddenly put his head on Patroclus' shoulder, "Thanks for this senseless talk, I feel relieved somehow."

They just stayed like that, Achilles' head on Patroclus' shoulder and his hand on the blond's arm.

They looked _so_ sweet.

"Achilles."

Achilles raised his head and his pink lips crashed into Patroclus' mouth. Patroclus kissed him fiercely and he couldn't help but to release a moan as the brunet deepened the kiss. He hold onto Patroclus' neck as he started to move his lips too and parted them to let the brunet's tongue to probe inside his mouth.

Suddenly, Achilles moved away from Patroclus, his face turning into scarlet, "Patroclus, I---"

"Shhh..." Patroclus kissed him again, but this time is gentle, "I love you, okay? That's fine with me if you don't want to return my feelings, but I'm willing to take the consequences."

Achilles went silent and just stared at Patroclus. His messy golden bangs hide his sparkling green irises.

"But I love you too, Patroclus."

Patroclus was taken aback for a while and he kissed Achilles again. Torridly and full of passion and love.

Achilles roamed his hands over Patroclus' broad chest and he stopped when he felt something on his tuxedo's pocket.

Patroclus gently held out a packet of condom and smiled seductively at Achilles, "Briseis gave this to me," he leaned closer to the blond's ear and whispered huskily, "It's for our honeymoon."

Achilles' face turned red like a tomato as Patroclus winked at him and pushed him gently to the floor, topping him, "I want to take you here, right now." he said throatily as he nibbled Achilles' ear, "But I think that my apartment would be a better place than this," and he carried Achilles in bridal style.

The time they got out of the small room, they saw Briseis and Helen standing in front of them with their noses bleeding.

Achilles only rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just too cheesy! xD

**Author's Note:**

> ahihihihi~ ;p


End file.
